The Darkest Days and Darkest Nights
by dkwolverine12
Summary: Percy and Annabeth and older and living the family life but still madly in love. Percy then feels himself changing and its nothing he has ever felt before.  This story is dark not for the faint hearted.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In the defining moment in your life you are faced with decisions that will ultimately decide the future of your life. In those final seconds before those decisions, all that has befell you slips into your mind and makes you frustrated. You can't tell right from wrong, you can only see your most internal desires. You feel the love, passion, and light in your desires but then the dark seeps into your thoughts. You feel the pain you have lived through and caused and the despair that grips your body and you cannot handle it, you make your decision. ….. to be numb and release all that you know. Good, Evil, there the same and you have fallen into the deep dark of nothing and cannot be saved. This fate is a fate every person faces but for Percy Jackson if he chooses this fate, it will be over. He chose his fate and this is his story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

Annabeth turned and looked at me. Her eyes were cloudy as if she were in a deep trance. She reached for her dagger and unsheathed it. She pointed it at me and uttered the last words I thought I would ever hear come from her mouth.

"I have to kill you."

My heart broke in half. The love of my life wanted me dead. I dropped my sword losing the will to fight. I wouldn't raise my sword to her even if I had wanted to. I couldn't hurt her. When I looked back up at her she looked stunned that I had dropped my sword and now was defenseless. She then did the last thing I expected and smiled as if now she didn't have to work so hard to achieve her goal.

"Die Percy Jackson." That was the last thing I heard before I saw her lung at me and my vision went red. Then it felt like my abdomen was on fire, then blackness.

I bolted up right.

"Damnit." I muttered in frustration.

It was just a dream I told myself. I looked over myself and I was drenched in sweat. I instinctively put my hand on my scar from when Annabeth stabbed me. It still gave me nightmares. It has been 10 years since that day and it still haunts me. The day I gave everything for her and I almost lost my life from her hands. I couldn't believe even after we fought the titan war we had to go through another due to our idoit parents but those are memories I don't want to think about.

I looked at my alarm clock and it was 4 in the morning but I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. I sighed and looked beside me at my beautiful wife. Throughout all the pain and suffering we endured we managed to have 3 kids and start a family of our own. Annabeth looked so peaceful when she slept. I didn't notice her hand in my lap until now as if she didn't want me to leave her side and it caused me to smile. She was perfect; her blonde curly hair folding up into the pillow we share was absolutely adorable.

I got out of bed and looked back at my own personal angel and I swear I thought I saw her frown. I continued downstairs and got myself a glass of wine. I put my hands on my head and yanked my hair.

"Why is this still happening to me after all these years?" I said to myself.

I was so happy. Annabeth and I had been married since we were 20 and were still madly in love. We now have 3 children, two beautiful girls and a boy. I don't understand these stupid nightmares. I got an awful feeling in my gut. I felt absolute fury rage through me. I grabbed my wine glass and whipped it at the wall and it shattered everywhere. Glass flew everywhere.

Why was I so mad? As quickly as I felt that anger it left and it made me restless. What would my family think of me if they saw me like this? I sat there wondering what was happening to me.

"Percy what's going on?" It was Annabeth's worried voice.

She was in her night gown and she looked distraught. She then noticed the glass everywhere and the stain on the wall.

"Percy are you okay? What happened? Why is there glass everywhere?" She strutted.

I couldn't answer her I felt like I had let her down by losing my self-control. I couldn't look her in the eye I felt so ashamed.

"Percy, God Damnit, tell me what happened!" She started to sound angry.

She stood next to me staring at me like I was the plague and I couldn't take it anymore. I knew she would be mad at me.

"Nothing is wrong Annabeth go back to bed." I growled at her.

She didn't like my answer. I stood up to face her and looked her in the eye. She was angry, hurt, worried, upset.

"So you're telling me that you threw a glass at the wall for no reason and everything is fine?" She retorted.

"Annabeth I said I'm fine! Now go back upstairs!" I pretty much yelled at her. What the hell? Why was I getting so mad at her? Annabeth is the strongest girl I know but she looked devastated. She took a few steps back from me. She was really hurt.

"Percy you're not fine. What is wrong?" She was terrified and it was my fault.

At that moment I had never felt worse in my life. Even when I was faced with death and saw people die it didn't compare to the pit in my stomach I felt right now because of how I had treated my wife. I looked into her beautiful stormy gray eyes and all I saw was concern. I felt so ugly and disgusting I had to turn away from her before I puked on her. I loathed myself like I had never known before at that moment.

I then felt a pair of soft delicate arms wrap around my waist. I slowly turned around and met her gaze. She then hugged me and pushed our bodies together as hard as she could. I immediately responded.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth. I didn't mean to frighten you and argue with you. Ill clean up the mess I made too. I'm so sorry." I sounded so petite.

She released me from the embraced and looked at me.

"Tell me what happened?" She whispered it.

I sighed. Wishing this moment wouldn't have to come.

"They won't go away. I can't get rid of them." I mumbled ashamed of my weakness. I'm the great Percy Jackson and I'm losing sleep because of some nightmares?

She looked sad. "Nightmare's?" She asked.

I nodded. "When you stabbed me." I said in a monotone voice.

She winced as I said that as if it caused her pain. She moved her fingers and began tracing my scar on my stomach. She was on the verge of tears.

"You have no idea how sorry I am for doing that to you. Not a day goes by that I don't think about it." She choked out. Tears began running down her face freely.

I wiped them away with a brush of my finger.

"Annabeth It wasn't your fault sweetheart and we both know that." I tried to reassure her. I slowly moved my way toward her lips and kissed her. She seemed to have wanted that because she put her arms around me and deepened the kiss.

"I love you Percy." She spoke.

"I love you too Annabeth." I whispered into her ear. She smiled back at me. After all these years that never gets old.

I could have stayed there forever but I could tell she was tired. I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to our room. I gently laid her down on the bed.

"Get some sleep Annabeth." I told her.

She looked at me sleepily.

"You have to lay with my then." She countered. I smiled at her but knew I had to clean up my mess I made first. I kissed her on the cheek and told her I would be right back. When I returned she was pasted out. I slid into the sheets next to her but I knew sleep wouldn't come to me not after what had happened. I was also worried I would wake up my kids next time and that would be a pain to deal with.

Around 5 I fell asleep to the thoughts of that horrible nightmare and I couldn't escape it. What had happened to me when I had become so angry? That had frightened me that most.

I woke up around eight with Annabeth wrapped around me. Her beauty was remarkable and I couldn't believe she would stick with me through it all. I got out of bed and headed down stairs to make breakfast before the kids woke up. My kids are my love of my life besides my wife. Annabeth and I had our first child, Annabell, when she was just sixteen. It took place after she gave me my scar and she gave birth only a few months after. Annabell is now 13 and is an identical image of her mother but she has many different personal qualities. She has the same gray eyes and curly blonde hair and stubborn attitude. At this point she's almost as tall as Annabeth. She is more like me than Annabeth though. She gets in trouble in school sometimes much to Annabeth's disappointment. I just hope she realizes he mother just wants the best from her. Anyways a few years later after Annabell we had another girl, Sally. We named her after my mother. Sally has my dark black hair but Annabeth's eyes. She acts like her mother despite she's only seven. She always has her nose in a book and loves going with Annabeth to fancy museums to look at famous buildings and stuff I don't care about. Two years later we had a son, Tyler. He has a mixture of green and gray eyes which kind of looks like black and has a black hair like me. I fear he will turn out to be just like me. Even at the age of five he is a lot to handle but I love him to death. All of my children got at least part of Annabeth's smarts thank god.

I refocused on what I was doing. I'm glad I didn't have to work this morning. Annabeth and were both teachers at the same high school and it was summer time. So summer was a good time to spend with the family.

I began making eggs and bacon as I heard Annabell bound down the stairs.

"Morning Dad." She said as she took a seat at the table.

"Morning sweetie." I replied.

"Hey dad can I have some breakfast?" She asked.

"Yea sure just make sure you save some for you brother and sister."

"I will."

She got up and got herself some food and Tyler and Sally walked into the room. I got a plate for them and served them some food. Sally had her nose in her favorite book again.

"Sally put down your book so you can eat." I told her.

"Yea Sally we don't want your book to get food all over it because you're a slob." Annabell jabbed at her.

"Annabell be nice to your sister!" I scolded.

She just huffed got up, took care of her plate and walked back up to her room. I turned to look back at Sally and she looked like she was going to cry. I walked over to her.

"Hey baby its okay your sister was just being mean." I moved a piece of hair from her face.

"She thinks I'm a slob and a geek." She cried out. Now she was full out balling. "Dad do you think I'm a slob?"

"No, of course not baby you're not a slob or a geek. Your mother was exactly like you when she was younger." I said reassuring her.

"Really?" She asked with a smile as bright as the sun on her lips.

"Yea she was and you know what else you have in common with your mother?" I asked her slyly. "You're both ticklish!" I grabbed her sides and began tickling her.

"DAD, STOP!" She screamed. She was laughing insanely now. I finally stopped.

"Are you done being sad?" I asked her. I started moving my hands towards her again.

"Yes, yes, I'm done being sad." She yelled at me.

"Good. Now finish your breakfast and could you please cut Tyler's eggs into smaller pieces for me please Sally."

"Yeah I will."

"Thanks." I kissed her on the forehead and went upstairs to talk to Annabell about her behavior and wake up Annabeth up usually she's already up by now.

I first walked into Annabell's room. She was laying on her bed listening to her iPod bobbing her head to the music. I just stood there waiting for her to notice me. She finally turned her towards me.

"Dad what are you doing?" She asked.

She sat up and moved to the edge of her bed and I went to sit next to her.

"Why did you say that stuff to your sister? It isn't like you to be like that to anyone let alone your family. Is something going on?" I was worried for my daughter, she never acts like that at least not that I have seen.

She looked zoned out as if she wasn't actually there.

"Annabell?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I said those things to Sally. For some reason I just got really angry and I can't really explain it." She finally answered me but still seemed far away.

When she said she felt angry my heart skipped a beat. I was about to say something until I heard a wild scream from Annabeth's room.

"Help me! Please I didn't mean to. Percy please help me!" Annabeth was screaming at the top of her lungs.

I got up and darted into her room where I found her thrashing around on the bed. I jumped on her immediately.

"Annabeth wake up!" I yelled at her. She continued to act like she was having a seizure.

"Dad what's happening to mom?" It was Annabell and she was standing next to Sally and Tyler and they looked terrified.

"Take your brother and sister and head downstairs please." She began shuffling them out of the room when Annabeth finally stopped flailing. Her eyes shot open and she began to weep uncontrollably. I put my arms around her and held her tight.

"Are you alright?" I asked insanely worried.

I began rubbing her back as I spoke trying to calm her down. She looked like she had seen a massacre. Her eyes started to look foggy and denser. They looked like thunder clouds. She then spoke in a voice that wasn't her own but sounded old and threatening.

"Percy Jackson, don't be afraid of what you feel. Succumb to the monster inside. You are the doom of us all."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. What in the gods name was that? As soon as she said those things her eyes returned to normal.

"Did I just say something?" She asked. I couldn't answer her. I couldn't feel anything. Was I turning into a monster was that what was happening to me. "Percy what did I say?" She asked me again.

She could tell I was stunned. She jumped into my lap and curled up into me. She put her arms around my neck and hugged me. I hugged her tightly back.

"I'm sorry Percy." She mumbled.

"For what?" I answered really curious. She had nothing to be sorry for.

"For screaming and scaring everyone." She looked really ashamed of herself and Annabeth is a very prideful person this isn't how she normally is.

"Annabeth." I said smoothly. "It wasn't your fault don't be sorry but you did scare me a little." I smiled at her and she returned it. I didn't want to upset her again but I had to know why she started screaming.

"Sweetheart, why were you screaming in the first place though?" I asked her while rubbing her fingers and caressing her gently.

She jerked away from me suddenly and took a deep breath.

"It was just a dream." Was all she said.

"That's not good enough. What were you thinking about?" I pressed here urgently.

She sighed heavily and started shaking before she answered,

"I saw you and I knew it couldn't be real but it felt like it was. You were in a mass of people and you towered above them and no, no, no, it was just dream." She refused to tell me what happened.

I started to get that feeling in my veins again. I felt rage in them and fury like a boiling volcano ready to blow up.

"Annabeth! What did I do!" I yelled at her.

She leapt from my arms and stared at me as if… as if I were indeed a monster.

She spoke in a small voice, "you killed them all." She finished.

I felt like I had been hit by a sludge hammer. I had to grab ahold of the bed for balance. She thought I was going to turn into a monster as well?

"Anything else." I snapped at her.

She jumped back another step and mumbled, "The voice in my head said that a child of yours will turn against you as well." She squeaked out.

That feeling of pure and inconceivable anger washed over me. My own wife that I would turn against her and actually do these things I could see it in her eyes. My heart was beating so fast I felt like it would beat out of my chest.

She started mumbling something, "I'm sorry Percy it's p-p-probably not true."

"Probably." I said with a cold menacing voice.

"No, no,…I… meant you wouldn't do anything like that ever.?" She managed.

Her eyes betrayed her. I could tell.

"You're a liar! You don't give a shit about me. Why should I give a damn about what you think anyways?" I screeched at her.

I froze.

What was I doing?

My wife is in tears and I'm screaming at her for no reason. Maybe it is true. I should be helping her, comforting her not this.

I sighed, losing all the anger I had instantly.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I'm losing it. I didn't mean anything I shouted at you." I apologized. I was overcome was extreme regret and disgust and self-hatred again like last night.

Annabeth realized that I was done being angry and walked over to me and began sobbing into my chest. She looked up at me and I kissed her with as much passion as I could muster. She would always be the love of my life forever.

I had to get away though. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. I needed time to think. I let go of her and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey, I need time to think, I'm sorry but I need to go."

With that I left her standing there. I grabbed a jacket as I walked downstairs.

"Can I come with you dad?" It was Annabell.

I wasn't thinking straight.

"Yeah sure." I didn't give it a second thought. "Sally, Tyler, go upstairs and be with your mother." I ordered. They quickly ran upstairs.

Annabell and I walked out to my car. She looked so like her mother, so beautiful, and strong. I wondered what role she will play in the coming events.

**Annabell POV**

I heard everything they had said. I was secretly listening. I needed to know more. Why was my dad suddenly so mad? Mad enough to yell at mom which he never does. We were slowly pulling out of the driving wondering what secret my mother and father were keeping from me and was determined to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV**

I have never felt so confused in my entire life. I had this horrible nightmare about Percy and it wasn't like him at all. That was the complete opposite. I don't understand what I'm doing wrong? Why has he been mad at me lately? He has even yelled at me a few times which he never has done before.

After my nightmare I thought he would help me out because I was in a vulnerable state like he always does but he just took off. I told him about my dream and he seemed to believe that it was my fault and I believed what I was dreaming. He was acting so strange. He was frightening Tyler and Sally at this point. I know him and if something bad came up he would be with me not running away, something is really wrong.

"Momma?" It was Tyler who I had completely forgotten was next to me along with Sally in my bed while I was thinking.

"Yes dear?" I tried to reply as strong as I could.

He asked, "Why was daddy suddenly so mad? He scared us." They both truly looked frightened and like they had both cried. Why had I not noticed? I didn't know what to tell them.

"Hey where is Annabell?" I asked quickly getting out of bed in case something had happened to her.

"She's with dad." Sally answered still puffy around the eyes and wary with my sudden outburst.

I needed to calm down. I was scaring my own kids as well. I slowly walked back to bed and wrapped an arm around each of them.

"I love both of you always remember that." I whispered to them.

"Yes mother." I heard them both say back.

"Do either one of you know where daddy went off too?" I asked gently.

They both shook their heads no.

I pulled my children tightly to me and kissed both of their foreheads.

"Daddy will be home soon, you don't need to worry about him." I told them trying to comfort them.

They both seemed pretty upset still so I decided to try and cheer them up and I knew one thing that would definitely work.

"Hey do you guys want to hear about some of the stories of your father and I?" I asked.

I knew it worked because both of their faces lit up, and they both were shouting, "Yes, Yes!"

"Ok, I'll tell you how your father and I first met. We met at camp and we were both twelve at the time. He had had a battle with the Minotaur and had gotten himself hurt. That's when I met him. I helped nurse him back to health and our friendship grew from there."

I smiled to myself at the fond memory of meeting Percy.

"I heard daddy say once that there was a war fought because of you two?" Sally looked curious.

I sighed. It was tough looking back on those days when everything seemed to be hopeless.

I answered with as little detail as possible, "Yes, there was a war between Grandpa Poseidon and Grandma Athena. Your dad tried to end it himself and I went after him and together we ended it."

I refrained from explaining why there was war and how close I came to killing my own husband but that was in the past, one day though maybe I will have the courage to tell my children what exactly happened.

"Wow mommy, so you and daddy are like heroes!" Tyler said in awe.

"Tyler, mommy and daddy were already heroes." Sally responded to her brother in a matter-of-fact tone.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at my kids.

"Your dad says I'm the hero but to let you in on a secret your dad saved Olympus and me at the same time." I told them dramatically.

"No way!" Tyler shouted.

"Yes but don't tell your father I told you that, got it." I said in a stern voice.

"Yes mother." They responded.

"Good now go get dress and get out of my room." I said smiling at Tyler and Sally.

They bolted out the door completely forgetting why they had come into the room in the first place. I guess it was good they were so young and naïve and forgetful.

**Percy's POV**

I got into the car and just drove. I blared some music and let my body drive not caring where we went. I totally forgot about my daughter was with me until she spoke, "What's wrong dad?"

I turned the radio off quickly. I don't know why but I was still upset.

"I'm not mad Annabell." I lied smoothly.

"Yes you are. You yelled at mom and you never do that, plus you're a terrible liar." She answered and smirked at me.

I sighed, "What did you hear?" I knew this couldn't be good.

"Everything dad."

Damn. I didn't ever want my kids to know about what happened all those years ago.

"I'm sorry you heard that Annabell." I said embarrassed not only because I felt obliged to tell her what happened in the past but because I yelled at her mother and I never do that.

She seemed to understand that I was very unhappy with myself but what she said next did shock me.

"Dad you're not bad, not even close. You know that right?" She asked me softly not quite meeting my eyes.

I pulled into a fast food joint and just stared at her. She had so much of her mother in her it was scary.

"Yes, I know but recently I just haven't felt quite right." I answered truthfully. I looked back at her and could see she was preparing for another question.

"Dad what happened between your dad and grandma Athena?"

I flinched involuntarily. This was the question I was really hoping to avoid. So I decided to see if I could get out of it.

"Annabell are you sure you want to hear this?" I asked her looking anywhere but at her.

She immediately responded, "Yes I'm sure dad. I need to hear this."

She had a look in her eyes like she had to know this or else. I could tell she wanted to hear this badly. Sadness washed over me and suddenly I felt really tired, like I had just fought with monsters but I decided to tell her.

"Well Annabell…. Poseidon and Athena went to war because of your mother and I. Athena didn't want to see your mother with his son. Basically the two were fighting and I decided to end the quarrel myself and not get your mother involved that was a bad choice. I eventually found the two fighting, army versus army, and I jumped in and started slaying everything around me. I didn't care if I killed my dad's army or Athena's I just wanted everything to stop."

I took a deep breath and looked at my daughter. She was staring at me intently and I continued.

"Of course your mother showed up and together we attacked everything and eventually it was just the four of us. "

Thinking about what happened next made me cringe on the inside preparing to repeat this to Annabell.

"Athena did something to your mother and the next thing I knew your mother had started coming at me. She thrust out her knife and struck me in the gut and my vision went red. She was being possessed by Athena."

Annabell looked… well beyond shocked.

"Mom actually attacked you?" She asked still looking astounded.

"Yes, I almost died that day but the two decided that it was unnecessary to keep fighting and ended it, just like that." I probably had a faraway look in eyes remembering everything.

I still didn't understand why Athena stopped fighting once I was hurt. I knew it wasn't because she was just going to accept us but since then we never heard from her. The last thing I heard from her was, "I can't let you be with my daughter Percy Jackson and I will find a way to end it." But to this day nothing bad has happened except the occasional monster Annabeth and I can handle easily. I find that really strange for Athena.

"Wow, I can't believe that all happened and that Athena just stopped after you got hurt." My daughter said breaking me out of my thinking trance.

"Yeah, I'm just as shocked as you are when it first happened." I agreed with her.

"Hey Annabell let's get something to eat while were out." I told her as I got out of the car and headed to the entrance of the fast food joint we were currently at.

She nodded and got out of the car. She seemed to be thinking about everything I had told her. We walked in and I went up and ordered us a few burgers, while Annabell picked a spot for us to sit.

Surprisingly there wasn't that many people here. It was almost deserted besides the person at the counter and a couple sitting on the other side of the place.

Annabell and I ate in silence as she was still digesting everything I said. I had completely zoned off and hadn't notice that someone was standing in front of our table looking at us. At first glance the person looked familiar.

"Can we help you?" I asked politely.

The person made eye contact with me and the first thing I noticed was the eyes, piercing stormy grey just like Annabeth's.

I instantly recognized who it was.

"Actually Percy Jackson you can. May I have an audience?" She said this and took a seat next to me without waiting for a reply.

Yup, it was definitely Athena. She was dressed in a normal business tux and pants with a black tie. She looked flawless and scary in her look.

"Of course, Lady Athena." I replied smoothly back at her despite how much my heart was pumping.

"Hello Grandma." Annabell spoke clearly sounding a bit fearful and I don't know if I was hearing right but I could just sense an underlying sense of anger as well.

Athena completely ignored Annabell and continued to stare at me with her intimidating glare.

"So Percy Jackson you have continued to fraternize with my daughter knowingly despite what I told you." She stated poisonously.

The amount of hatred was overwhelming in her voice and in her basic demeanor towards me but I summoned my courage and tried to steady my voice when I answered.

"She's my wife and we have children, so if you mean have I stayed with her then the answer is yes and that will never change."

She didn't seem to take my answer to well but just when I thought she was going to start ripping on me she just sighed and a weary look spread across her face.

She met my gaze once more, "I know what you and Annabeth talked about this morning. That dream she had….it will come to pass. It is your destiny."

That wasn't what I thought she was going to say.

"There's no way in Hell that I will become like that." Now I was genuinely scared. How could she know what Annabeth saw anyways?

"There is one solution that could fix the problem before it begins and that is to leave your family and never see them again." I looked at her like she was crazy. "But since I know you will never do that then you leave me with no choice but to change fate myself."

"Change fate? You can't change someone's fate. You're not allowed to interfere." Annabell jumped into our conversation sounding quite astonished.

Athena's face hardened before she spoke, "I will do what I must to save my daughter, remember that Perseus."

With that she stood up and in a flash she disappeared into thin air leaving Annabell and I quite baffled. No one seemed to notice the big flash of light. After a few moments of shock Annabell recovered first.

"What the heck was that all about? Is she going to do something to you?" She asked full of confusion and concern.

I didn't have an answer for her but I knew I had to go back to Annabeth and discuss this with her. I began to stand up and motioned for Annabell to follow me.

"We're going home and telling your mother what just happened. She's a lot better with this stuff then me."

We rushed out into the car and began the ride home both of us deep in thought.

After all these years why was Athena bothering us? It made no sense. All I knew was that we were in danger and needed to get home as fast as possible.


End file.
